Hotel Guest
The Hotel Guest frequented the Holiday Inn Express & Suites and the Staybridge Suites. Biography One night in room 147 at the Holiday Inn Express, the Guest finished watching the Oscar-nominated film, Just What I Wanted, and said it was his favorite film. He went to get ice from the hallway and ran into Jack, Rack, and Zack, the three main actors from the film, who gave him high-fives. The Guest returned to his room for bed, but was awoken by what appeared to be a ghost named Chef Ghost. The Chef told him his life story, claiming that he had been killed after being boiled alive in a cooking pot and was condemned to be trapped as a ghost in room 147, where he and his dad used to stay. The Guest, touched by his story, agreed to deliver an important note to his dad in the room next door, which would cause Chef to disappear forever once his dad read it. The Guest then delivered the note. Eventually he left the Express for the Staybridge Suites, excited to start a new life. He entered his new room, excited for a new life, but discovered something was off: it was already being occupied. He sat down with popcorn he discovered in the microwave and watched the sequel to his favorite film, Just What I Wanted, entitled Just What I Wanted 2: Not What I Wanted: “I Have To Go”, which then became his favorite film. After a strange man appeared at the door and left, the Guest checked the bedroom and found Chef Ghost masturbating under an apron while reciting Satanic chants. Startled, he threatened the Guest with a gun to leave the room. Shortly thereafter, the Guest and Chef sat down to discuss Chef’s disappearance following the Guest’s stay at the previous hotel, to which Chef claimed he had no idea what transpired. The Guest asked what he’d been up to since, and Chef said he was an executive producer on Not What I Wanted. In turn, Chef asked the Guest what he’d been up to, and he said his wallet was stolen from his room in the old hotel; it evidently contained one million dollars, which was the exact amount used to fund Not What I Wanted, though the Guest didn’t find this suspicious in the least. As Chef cleaned up the bedroom, the man from before, claiming to be Detective Varno, barged into the room claiming he’s looking for Chef Ghost. Before leaving, he gave the Guest his business card, which was simply a three-of-spades playing card with the message “Get Out While You Can.” The Guest asked Chef to explain the meaning of the card and he looked it over; Chef told him he’ll be right back, leaving the room. Chef returned, grabbed a flask of vodka, and the two friends partied, though only the Guest got drunk, collapsing on the bed. Chef dragged the body of Jack from the closet and tossed him onto the bed. Though the Guest was confused as to how he got here, Chef claimed his blood is now on the Guest’s hands and left the room. When the Guest’s stupor wore off hours later, he managed to wake up Jack. The Guest told Jack that he didn’t know where Chef Ghost went, and after Jack recounted a story of what happened to him at Chef Ghost’s doing, the Guest realized he needed to be stopped. The two partnered up to take him down, but Chef returned to find them mid-handshake. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 11.25.24 AM.png|The guest notices his TV acting strange. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 11.30.53 AM.png|A solemn guest. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 8.23.54 PM.png|The guest startled by the microwave. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 8.47.04 PM.png|The guest makes a deal with Jack. List of appearances *''Hotel'' *''Hotel 2'' Category:Characters